


Our Truth (Benslie One-Shot)

by benjiswyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ben and leslie are both bisexual. why? because i said so, bi!Ben, bi!leslie, literal babies i would die for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiswyatt/pseuds/benjiswyatt
Summary: Ben's hands shook, more so than they usually did. He didn't know why he was so scared. For God's sake, the woman was self-proclaimed "Queen of the Gays". He knew full well that she had no issue with gay men and lesbians. It was her possible stance on bisexual men that he had a problem with. He wanted his relationship with her to last, he wanted her in his life until the day he died.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Our Truth (Benslie One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil one shot about my bbies!! i hc them both as bisexual (i even have a story arc hc where ann and leslie dated but thats beside the point) and theres Not enough bi!ben content on this website so... here u go ;)

Ben was not very good at keeping secrets.

So when people finally started to question his sexuality, he panicked. Ben had known since he was about fifteen years old that he was bisexual. He never really talked about it to anyone besides Chris, who was incredibly supportive in his very Chris way. But now that Ben and Leslie were a couple, and people around the parks department began to wonder if he might be gay and faking his feelings for Leslie, he was filled with a type of panic that he had never felt before. He knew that he would eventually have to tell her somehow, but what if she didn't get it? What if she was one of those people who didn't believe in bisexuality? What if she would break up with him because she was worried he was having an affair with a man? He would never do that, he loved _her_ , and only her. 

He knew that.

He just hoped that she would understand too.

~

Ben had texted Leslie earlier that day telling her to come over, he wanted to talk to her about something. He was very clear that it wasn't bad, she had not done anything wrong to him, but it was very important to him that she knew this. And she agreed, she would be over around 8:00 that night.

Ben's hands shook, more so than they usually did. He didn't know why he was so scared. For God's sake, the woman was self-proclaimed "Queen of the Gays". He knew full well that she had no issue with gay men and lesbians. It was her possible stance on bisexual men that he had a problem with. He wanted his relationship with her to last, he wanted her in his life until the day he died. 

She did not knock at 8:00. She did not ring the doorbell. She walked in and made herself at home in the home that April, Andy, and Ben all shared. Leslie basically lived there, too, at this point. There was rarely a time when she _wasn't_ either over or coming over. She knew so much about his life to the point it was a little baffling to him that she had no clue about Ben's attraction to men. 

She parked herself on the couch next to him and snuggled up to him. He loved this woman so much. He adjusted his body so that the two of them were reclined against the arm of the couch a little more, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her body.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me," inquired Leslie. She did not seem angry, scared, or even a little bit fazed by Ben's earlier text. He figured this would be easy. He wanted it to be easy. He wanted her to understand, to feel the same way about him regardless of what he was about to tell her.

Ben was scared. He had never felt this scared in his entire life, because he loved this woman, and he didn't want to lose her over something as seemingly menial as his sexuality. Sure, he wasn't straight, but he was in love with her. "You have to promise that you won't think of me any differently after I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"Jesus, did you kill somebody? Because if you did, I'm sure it was justified."

"It's not that, Leslie." His voice shook. He knew that this could be life or death for their relationship. He was holding back tears at this point, he just needed her.

"Ben?" She held his hand and rubbed it. She knew he wasn't okay. "I'm going to love you no matter what it is you did."

"It's not anything I did. It isn't anything _you_ did." 

"Then what is it?"

"I'm... I'm bisexual. I like men. And women. I know it's confusing, but I'm not... I'm not cheating or anything, I'm not like that, I love _you_."

"Ben... oh, Ben..." Her grip on his hand tightened. Tears ran down his face. He couldn't bear the thought of her not loving him anymore. "I am too."

"And I don't want you to- What?" His sadness and fear turned into pure confusion.

"I never told you?" she asked, but it was phrased more like a statement. He was not supposed to answer, because she was going to. "I dated Ann before I met you. I mean, it didn't last very long, we weren't as compatible as we thought. It was more of us just thinking 'hey, this might be fun'. I love you, Ben, and you being bi won't change that."

Ben broke down, but it wasn't out of fear or sadness. It was out of relief. He shifted again so that he could wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. She returned the gesture. She let him sob, she rubbed his back, and she swore that she loved him because she knew how much he cared about her.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'm so happy you trusted me enough to tell me this. I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too."


End file.
